Spova Anniversary
by grungekitty
Summary: it's Tauria's B-day! YAY! so she wanted a one-shot of a spova anniversary!


**HIIIII!**

**IT'S MY BFF TAURIA'S B-DAY! (she is officially deemed my best friend ok? PROBLEM!? didn't think so!)**

**and you know what that means!**

**SHE GETS A REQUEST!**

**and she wanted a Spova anniversary one**

**SO THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX's eyes shot open

he could hardly believe that the day was finally there!

but sure enough, it was him and Nova's anniversary!

he leaped out of bed and run out of his room

he checked Nova's, she was still asleep

SPRX smiled

he loved how she looked when she slept

he bolted to the kitchen

he began cutting fresh fruits and setting a whole plate

...

Nova's eyes fluttered open and saw a red form standing over her

"SPRX? what's...What are you...?" Nova said, half asleep

SPRX put a tray on her lap as she sat up

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked, stareing at the food in front of her

SPRX nodded happily

"I cut the strawberries into hearts" he smirked, then let out that little chuckle laugh thing he does

"How did we get here? from me smacking him around to him bringing me breakfast in bed and making my heart do flips? It's been almost a year right?...let's see...what days today? OH MY GOSH! DUH! Nova you're an idiot! _that's_ why he brought you breakfast!" Nova thought

"I got a surprise for you after you finish breakfast!" SPRX winked, then left

Nova sighed to herself

That red monkey had her heart wrapped snugly around his finger whenever he knew it or not

She quickly finished then went looking for him

but she didn't find him in the main room

because he was in fist rocket three!

SPRX focused with all his might as he pulled up and down in the formation he had been practicing in a simulation for weeks now

maybe months

he turned the engine on and off and select points he long since memorised

a beam of sweat appeared on his brow as he finished his masterpiece

_Nova  
here's to another year!  
__with all my love  
__-SPRX_

Was written in the sky, all inside a heart

he was quite proud

When he got back he found Nova immediately, she looked at his work, completely breathless

"you like it princess?" he asked with the smirk he knew she loved as he walked up behind her

Nova turned around and slapped him across the face

SPRX stayed where the slap left him for a moment, trying to figure it out

"Don't _EVER_ do something that dangerous again!" Nova screamed much like a mother would scream at a child that ran into the street

"Glad to see you're worried" SPRX said, rubbing his face where she hit him

"Don't even joke about this!" she yelled at him

then SPRX noticed the tears on her face

"hey" he said in a comforting tone as he hugged her "it's ok! I wouldn't do something like that if I hadn't practiced a million times in the simulator!"

"it's just...When I saw you doing that...I started thinking 'what if something went wrong?' and I just couldn't stand that!" Nova said into his chest

"it's ok! nothing went wrong! see? I'm still here!" SPRX said while stroking her head

Nova nodded

"You're not allowed to get hurt ok? like _EVER_!" Nova said, standing straight again

"ok" SPRX laughed "neither are you!"

then they both laughed

then Nova walked off

SPRX stared at her

"well? You want your gift or what?" Nova said, cocking her hip "come _on_ Sparky!"

SPRX snapped out of it and ran after

when he caught up, Nova shoved a small box wrapped in red with a white ribbon

SPRX pushed it back at her and shook his head

"no" he said sweetly "_you_ first!"

Nova couldn't help but smile as SPRX ran off to grab her gift

SPRX came back with a tiny box wrapped in gold

he handed the box to her

Nova unwrapped the shiny foil like wrapping paper to reveal a ring box

her jaw dropped

just then SPRX realized what it looked like

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he said, panicked

Nova giggled

"good! you might not have seen tomorrow if it was" she laughed as she opened the box

inside were two dogtags

Nova pulled on out and read it

_property of SPRX_

She was confused, so she pulled the other out

_property of Nova_

she looked up at SPRX for an explanation

he blushed

"one's for me" he mumbled "I thought it was kind of cute...like we belong to each other?"

Nova blinked at him

what? was he claiming her or something?

then it occurred to Nova that he was not only willing, but it was _his_ idea to wear a necklace that said that he _belonged_ _to her_!

Nova smiled when she realized that this was a commitment, not a claim. If another girl got on him, he'd tell her to read his tag

she thought about asking to add a "_please return_" to his, but decided not to

she put the one that said "_property of SPRX_" around her neck

then put the other around SPRX's neck for him

"there" she smiled "now you're officially mine"

SPRX laughed

"I always was" he smirked

"but now it's _official_!" she pointed out

and they both laughed

then she realized how crummy her gift was

she passed it to him half heartily

SPRX smiled at her as he unwrapped it

"it kind of sucks" she muttered

SPRX pulled some cologne out of the box

"yeah...I don't know...you're pretty hard to shop for" She mumbled

SPRX pulled her close

"I love it" he say, looking her right in her pretty pink eyes "but there's just on thing I want more"

"Wha-" Nova said

but was cut off by SPRX's kiss

she relaxed and sunk into it

and they were still kissing an hour later when the team came back from cupcakes

"Good grief! I thought 4 hours would be enough time for you!" Gibson said as they walked in

SPRX and Nova just laughed

"I was wondering were you all were" SPRX said, not looking away from the monkey he loved

* * *

**ok, there**

**HAPPY B-DAY TAURIA!**

**hope you liked it!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
